minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Herobrine: Awakening
Chapter 1: Excitation "Stephen!" Steve shouted to his rival Stephen as he drew a sword to kill Steve. Stephen suddenly sprinted toward Steve to stab him. Steve dodged and back flipped over Stephen. Steve tried to stab Stephen but he dodged swiftly and managed to throw Steve's sword using his. As the sword was thrown up, it speedily burst to Steve's hand and Steve caught it. Steve almost sliced Stephen into half, and Stephen screeched in pain. Steve happily circled Stephen's body. Steve threw the body into a portal. Oddly, there were no blood from Stephen. Steve walked happily to his tent, not noticing the sudden difference. Steve walked into the tent only to find the torches were gone. "Only God can save you now," Steve heard these last words, and he was disintegrated. Steve respawned. "Who the heck was that?" He asked himself. He saw these footsteps from tent to lake. He went to the lake only to find out it was instead a lava lake. A huge fire charge speedily burst out of the hot lava lake and crashed in front of Steve. "Hello there." Steve heard with the voice of Stephen. He looked left, then right, then backward. Behind him was someone covered with black clouds of mist. The person shot a beam of black light called dark magic and using the light, the fire charge was rolled towards Steve, who immediately jumped out of the way. "Who was that again?" He asked himself. Steve slowly became troublesome. Footsteps that lead to either differences or nowhere but an area in the world, signs with "Only God can save you now" written on them. A huge dungeon of a Nether theme, a redstone torch instead of a normal one. The only thing that was normal is everything are still blocks. It was the beginning of Herobrine's awakening. Steve investigated. See the whole investigation in the next chapter. Chapter 2: Sciscitation With his friends Bob and Jonathan, he began a research about who in the pixelated world was that guy behind Steve only to find their club's house griefed down. They didn't make a note of it, just continued their research. There were no possible equations of black clouds of mist, nor is a person coming back to life. Until Aldrin and Andrew joined in with Cindy and Jack. More and more people joined in, until Cindy found something unusual. Using alchemy, she created a black potion, and was made out of... Coal + Fire Charge + Soul Sand = ??? Potion ...and everyone was curious. This created a billion questions from a billion people who joined. Who was the first user of the potion? Who was the first brewer of it? What does the potion do? Does it revive people? All of the questions can be answered by Stephen, who has already died. Steve revealed the secret. Stephen was the first user and brewer. It made Stephen almost impossible to beat, and whenever he was killed, he was always revived by the potion. The zombie pigmen worshipped Stephen, while Ghasts and Blazes began to burn to celebrate Stephen's appearing. As Steve adventured to where Stephen went to, he saw footsteps. He heard the zombie pigman worship who they called "Herobrine". But was Stephen really the man under the mist, or was it who the pigmen called Herobrine? Find out at the next chapter. Chapter 3: Instituon Steve began more research with the same amount of people, this time with a red slime similar to Andrew. This red slime was named Daniel, while the rest were still asking why aren't the slimes attacking. Steve began another insane thing... herobrine = stephen - stephen|stephen. if herobrine = steph{e}n scan cross-characters and no-contain characters. if herobrine = stephen bracket inside amount herobrine=stephen unless C+FC+SS combo found. ...and began another insane thing. He tried to search for the so-called C+FC+SS combo in Stephen's body, and he found the black potion, as well as a few bits of 'c'oal, 'f'ire 'c'harges and 's'oul 's'and. They were equal to each other. Cindy accidentally broke a piece of bedrock from Steve's laboratory because of Steve's discovery. Stephen was alive, but why was he still there? Steve began ANOTHER insane thing... C+FC+SS combo = coal firecharge soulsand. if combo found search for cobblestone. if cobblestone found revival of C+FC+SS combo = clone the dead drinker and add animating magic + ability of dark magic + resistance. Steve remembered Stephen ate a whole block of cobblestone when they were still friends, then drank the potion afterwards. Stephen told Steve it was magic, then Stephen attempted to kill Steve due to betrayal after being controlled by the potion. "Weird right now. Stephen should have defecated the cobblestone!" Steve said as he was walking toward Stephen's corpse and opened it once again. The cobblestone was still there, unusually not defecated. Then came back the man with the black clouds of mist. "What are you doing to me?" The man asked grumpily, and as usual in the voice of Stephen. Steve ran while Cindy started to break bedrock after discovering this man was Stephen. Chapter 4: Arcanum The man then cancelled the black clouds of mist, revealing Stephen's clothes; everything with Stephen, except with white eyes; wait, he never had white eyes before! It was proven he was Stephen. Stephen cornered Steve. "Stephen? Pal! You aren't Herobrine!" Steve hollered at his former pal. "I am not Stephen. My name is Herobrine." Stephen spoke in a robotic way and initiated combat. Steve asked Bob for his Equinox Shard, and began to battle. Steve was killed. Bob took the magical sword but was killed too. Everyone was killed, and everyone reappeared in an old wooden house. "Who was that?" Everyone asked. "I smell smoke!" Steve announced. Everyone ran out to see the house burning. "FIRE! EVERYBODY RUN WITH YOUR SUPPLIES!" Everyone did. Everyone was scared except Jack, Bob, Cindy and Steve, who were building a stage, and Aldrin, who was crafting a microphone with the materials Andrew and Daniel gave to him. Then the stage and microphone was complete. The speakers were done, too, and were connected to the microphone. Everyone was wondering. "Listen up, my fellow Minecraftians!" Steve announced on the stage, "I have found a weird thing. Everyone knows that Stephen was killed by me when he initiated combat with me. I had no choice but to fight back. My fellow Minecraftian and my former friend Stephen is unexpectedly alive, but his corpse is still there. Herobrine smashed the speakers. "And my-- STEPHEN! Why have you--" "I am not Stephen!" Herobrine interrupted Steve. Steve introduced Herobrine as Stephen, but Herobrine knocked Steve unconscious. "Guys, I have a plan. Let's discuss it. It's kind of easy," Bob announced. "RUN!!!" Everyone ran on command. Herobrine chased them, and Steve woke up in his recently griefed tent. He took up his Storm Launcher, a rocket launcher that shoots beams that explode on contact and set impacted things afire, and ran to the stage, only to see loot everywhere. Everyone except Herobrine respawned. Herobrine was behind Steve. Steve looked behind, and Herobrine vanished into a black cloud of mist that looked much like him. He gave everyone Z-Golems and an infinite source of Z-Balls, and he ran towards his. Everyone looked for Herobrine. The Z-Golems looked like iron golems with torso cannons that shot Z-Balls, and had a seat in their head where the driver would sit on. Z-Golems also look like the drivers, and are totally protected from intruders. Someone found another Z-Golem that resembled Stephen with white eyes (Herobrine?). That person made the Z-Golem that he was driving run to Steve and led Steve's Z-Golem to Herobrine's(?). "Herobrine!" Steve exclaimed. Steve was suddenly tied up with a whip of dark magic, and was thrown to the far extreme hills. The rest of the people were tied together, 4 people per leash. Herobrine pulled the whip to see the people. "Nice knowing you, but your journey ends real soon. NOW." Herobrine took the whip back and replaced it with the Evil Crucifix, which transformed to a sword. Steve, as the Antagonist, flew high in the air and landed behind Herobrine, and as a Hero slashed Herobrine with the help of Villainbrine who also resides in the far extreme hills. Herobrine ducked and began to put on Obsidian Armor. To take advantage, Steve turned the Sword of Courage to the Bow of Wisdom and shot Herobrine directly on the eye. If I were Herobrine, I would screech of pain instead of resist it. Despite the shot, Herobrine simply took out the arrow and threw it back. Steve dodged. Category:Stories